


What Do I Call You?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [120]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "So," Aziraphale said, pudgy fingers clasped around the stem of his wine glass, "what did you young people have mind, to begin with? You have that look about you, Adam, would you care to share?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 54
Kudos: 784
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	What Do I Call You?

"Do I call you their dad afterward?" Adam asked Crowley, half teasing, once he and Warlock had made their announcement about getting married. They were all up in Crowley and Aziraphale's flat, drinks of their choice cradled in their hands.

Crowley grimaced, as if the word left a foul taste in his mouth. "Nah. Call me Crowley. If we're in front of the students, it's _Dr_ Crowley." After a moment, he lifted his head enough to look at Adam and added, "If you must use a label, pick something that isn't gendered. Parent, godparent, guardian, foul fiend, that kind of thing."

"Ok..."

Crowley slithered a bit more upright, somehow managing not to spill any wine as he moved. "Genderqueer, not male," he clarified, tersely. "He/him pronouns, neutral nouns. 'Husband' is the exception." He swallowed a mouthful, and continued, "The gender spectrum in this house ranges from 'ugh do I have to' through 'meh, whatever' to 'eff the binary, my gender's ineffable'."

Aziraphale, sitting next to Crowley, wiggled his fingers at the first of those. "As male is currently seen as the default gender, presenting male acquires the least amount of notice."

"Got it." Adam settled more firmly on the arm of Warlock's chair. "What do we tell the students then?"

Crowley shrugged. "As much as you want to tell them. Or as much as Warlock does, whichever is less." He raised both eyebrows at his godchild. "You never wanted to be involved when you lived with us. Has that changed?"

Warlock considered that, fingers interlacing with Adam's. "Still not much for being stared at, but I won't be there for the stares. Guess you can talk about me, so long as you don't name me. Fair?"

"More than fair," Adam agreed. "Ok to refer to you as 'Partner?"

"Sure, pardner," Warlock quipped, thickening the remains of their American accent with a grin.

Adam grinned back, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "So..."

"In that case," Crowley mused, draping a long arm over Aziraphale's shoulders, "I'm going to assume you'd rather us two didn't overshadow you this year. 'Cause if you'd rather keep it quiet, I'm sure we could come up with _something_..."

Aziraphale beamed over the rim of his glass. "The quality of plotting," he intoned, "is not strained, it droppeth as the gentle joy of laughter upon the folk beneath..."

Crowley groaned dramatically, and batted his eyebrows at him. "Merchant of Venice. Better than Romeo and Juliet, still not a funny one."

Warlock rolled their eyes almost as dramatically as Crowley could and quipped, "Flirt on your own time, we're trying to plot here."

Crowley and Aziraphale turned matching shades of pink, looked at each other for a long moment, then gulped wine and settled to something more serious.

"So," Aziraphale said, pudgy fingers clasped around the stem of his wine glass, "what did you young people have mind, to begin with? You have that look about you, Adam, would you care to share?"

Adam was apparently absorbed in looking adoringly at Warlock and didn't respond for a long moment, until Warlock themself nudged him pointedly around his beer mug. Then he turned just as red as the others, spluttered on a mouthful of foam, and then straightened.

"Right, yes, plots. It, uh, well, depends on what you'd like me to call you and how much you want me to trade off your usual reputation and Warlock's relationship with you. It's, um, why I asked in the first place."

"Ah, I ssseee," Crowley said, long limbs jutting in all directions as he squirmed on the sofa. "Go with 'in law' perhaps, that's neutral enough." He drained his glass, set it down, and shifted his leg again. "Carry on, I'm listening."

It was Warlock who spoke next though, shifting enough in their seat to lean forward, hands dancing in eager gestures as they carefully laid out the suggestions and areas they were comfortable with.

Crowley's grin grew wider as he listened. "Oh, this'll be _fun_."


End file.
